


The Unseen Spark

by Nooneym



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blind Date, LITERALLY, M/M, it was Roman's idea, or more like deaf-blind dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneym/pseuds/Nooneym
Summary: Seth was sitting on a sofa, it was soft and quite comfortable. He had no idea what it looked like, just that its cushions were made of fabric. The room he was in was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. And he had earmuffs on that cancelled out all the sounds. This was some kind of experimental blind dating – more like deaf-blind dating – where they took it literally; trying to eliminate the prejudices that could come with sight and hearing.He had no clue how Roman got this idea or where he had seen/heard/gotten in contact with this business. Maybe he didn't want to know either. It was really stupid. But... he could humor Roman with it.





	The Unseen Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubzs87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my bestie. Some idea that popped up, and it might resemble some show called like Dating in the dark, which I happened to watch several years ago...

How did it come to this? It was just a stupid idea. But noo, Roman figured it would be good for him; start dating again. He hadn't expected it to be a blind date. Literally.

Seth was sitting on a sofa, it was soft and quite comfortable. He had no idea what it looked like, just that its cushions were made of fabric. The room he was in was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. And he had earmuffs on that cancelled out all the sounds. This was some kind of experimental blind dating – more like deaf-blind dating – where they took it literally; trying to eliminate the prejudices that could come with sight and hearing.

He had no clue how Roman got this idea or where he had seen/heard/gotten in contact with this business. Maybe he didn't want to know either. It was really stupid. But... he could humor Roman with it. Even if he would have rather seen the chick he was supposed to meet.

When he signed up for this (or Roman did) he had been forced to fill out long forms about himself as well as been interviewed by a worker of this agency and was then supposed to be matched up with some woman that had a high probability to match him. Guessed they had quite some database since he got called in for his “date” two days after.

As time snailed past, nervousness started flowing through him. What could he expect from this? What should he expect from this? Would it be awkward? Interesting? Fun? Terrible...? He had no idea how to behave. This could just be some... feeling up fest. And he wasn't sure if he felt all too up for it...

Maybe he should just try to sneak out. It was dark, yes, but maybe he could feel his way out. Just cancel this thing. He didn't need anyone; he was a happy single.

His thoughts got interrupted by a dip in the sofa cushions next to him. Suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. What should he do now...? His heart started beating faster. Now it was no turning back...

The first thing he noticed was a faint smell of mint that passed his nose, as well as some soap and something more... individual. Nothing like overwhelming, thankfully. She smelled clean. And like natural.

He felt a hand on his arm, searching its way up towards his shoulder. Okay, so she took the charge. Probably a good thing, so he would just be a gentleman for now and let her do the discovering. Didn't want to do anything inappropriate to a lady. She seemed kind of proactive so he figured he'd just let her. There was a light squeeze on his upper arm. Yeah, he was fit, she would notice. The hand travelled down again, brushing the back of his hand. The skin on skin contact created a small tingly jolt, intensively rushing through him. Her hand was warm, he could feel the heat radiating from it, and they weren't even holding on to each other; the fingers were more or less just touching his hand.

The hand didn't linger as it moved upwards again, back to his shoulder and neck and jawline. Then it suddenly and quickly withdrew, hesitating. Oh, she wasn't prepared for a beard? Well, sorry girlie, that's his thing. He looked like a freaking baby without his facial hair. After a moment the hand got back on his shoulder, finding its way back to his jaw and cheek again. So it hadn't scared her off completely. She rested her hand on his cheek, Seth just feeling her warmth. The hand felt almost clammy, so she was nervous too? Maybe that was a reassuring thing. The thumb searched his face, brushing over his mouth and lips. It just felt... nice. Like a nice tingly feeling.

The sofa shifted and he suddenly felt a trying kiss on the side of his mouth. She missed a little, even if she must have used her hand to guide her.

He was surprised by the action, how bold she was. But... he didn't mind it. Neither must she have, as she kissed him again. Directly on his lips this time, and more confidently now as she knew her bearings.

It left Seth breathless. It was like it got sucked out of his lungs but in an exciting way. The tingling returned. Even if it was just lips on lips, it was still so... passionate? He didn't care, her lips were so soft and warm against his. He tossed the passivity out the window and reached up, cupping her cheek.

Stubble?

He quickly retreated by leaning back some. He kissed a _dude?_ Or a woman with a lot of testosterone. With those choices he hoped for a dude. The shock made his heart beat faster again. But the kisses had felt so good... He curiously and carefully reached out again, touching his face. Yeah, there was stubble... and like half long hair... soft lips...

Just touching him created those sparks that ran through his whole body. Even if it was a dude. Knowing that, he just decided to listen to his body and just go with this. He leaned in and searched for his lips, the guy helped him and met him half way. He suddenly understood the previous hesitation. This dude must have felt the same kind of shock when he realized his chick had a beard. But he still continued... and took the initiative to kiss him... It hadn't stopped him and it wouldn't stop Seth either.

Their new kisses started a little cautious but it didn't take long until they became more heated, like they wanted to make the most out of this moment. Sharing the sparks and holding on to each other's faces to deepen the kisses even more.

After who-knew-how-many kisses couldn't see nor hear him but Seth still felt like he had known this guy forever.

He actually tasted what he had had for lunch, something spicy and greasy that he had tried to cover up with chewing gum. Gum... He just realized he had it in his mouth... God... must have been intense if the gum changed mouths.

What would happen now...? They instinctively searched out each other's hands again, lacing their fingers together.

Seth had never felt so... intimate with someone. This was nothing like any sexual interactions in the past, he had thought _that_ was what intimacy was but this... this was beyond that. And they hadn't even shared a single word.

He suddenly got aware that time was up as he was notified by a vibration in a borrowed bracelet. The guy must have felt the same as he squeezed his hand a little. They both leaned in again and shared one last kiss before withdrawing. The dude left and a moment later someone came to pick Seth up too.

Thankfully, the room outside was gently lit or he would have been blinded. He removed the earmuffs and was met by the female blind date worker that had taken care of him since he got here.

“I'm sorry, Mr Rollins, but we just realized we matched you up with the wrong person. You were supposed to have been with a woman, just as he too would have. I'm so sorry for the mix up.”

Mix up? Screw that, this meeting was like magical. It couldn't have been better. “What's his name?” he asked, a little too eagerly.

“Well... the guidelines say that you get to know that if the other person wants to meet you too...” she said uncertainly. “Do... do you want to meet him...?”

“Yes”, he really did his best to keep his eagerness in check.

“Well then... wait here...”

Seth suddenly got all giddy and nervous at the same time. Who was this man... and did he want to see Seth? Had he been feeling the same as him? Or something like it at least...? What was his name and what did he look like? His looks really didn't matter at this point, he just... wanted to meet him again so badly.

Not soon enough, the lady returned. “He wants to see you.”

Seth's heart raced happily at that. Really?

“Follow me.”

And they went back to the dark room. This time without the sound cancelling ear coverings.

“Just stand here. A spotlight will first light you up for twenty seconds, then it will be dark for moment and then it will light him up for twenty seconds. If you still want to meet him after that you take a step forward after you both have been lit up. After thirty seconds, the space between you two will be lit up. If you don't want to meet him for any reason, you take a step back and stay in the darkness.”

There was a risk there could be only one of them who wanted to meet the other. But he didn't care. He just needed to see this man. To confirm he understood the instructions, he nodded. Then he remembered he was in a dark room and actually voiced an “okay” instead.

He was left alone for several agonizing minutes. What should he do when he was lit up? It would be his “first” impression. He started to fix his hair some; smoothing it over and making it look neat.

Then he was suddenly lit up. He decided to smile, thinking of the shared kisses. He might even have blushed a little.

Those seconds went past quickly and it turned into full darkness again for a moment. The nervousness and anticipation just grew by the second until the lights were turned on.

He... wasn't as expected. He was tall and had messy hair. Blue eyes... His posture was kinda bad but with attitude. He looked uncaring but there was a vulnerability about him. But he was... so handsome... like unconventional good looks. He didn't make an effort, just being... naturally beautiful. He didn't know what he had expected but... this exceeded everything.

And it went dark.

There was no doubt in his mind. He took a step forward. What if this man didn't want to...? He knew there was that risk but... still... What if he got rejected like this...? And he wouldn't even know his name...

The lights went on and Seth just beamed. His smile could have lit up the room by itself. He wasn't alone in the light. He just couldn't stop smiling. The man smiled too. He had dimples.

They reached out their hands, holding them. The tingly jolts charged between them. Without even saying hello they just kissed again, smiling into it.

Two people sure were able to create a spark without seeing or talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda made a pic inspired by this. Not an illustration per se, but... whatever ^^'  
> http://nooneym.tumblr.com/post/167843114686/deaf-blind-dating-literally-dean-ambrose-and


End file.
